


When I Get You Alone

by womanaction



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Ridiculous fanvid originally posted to YouTube in 2015.





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for/request by my very best friend.
> 
> Got blocked in US/CAN on YouTube, so here's the Vimeo link: https://vimeo.com/225629829


End file.
